


Child

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the early life of Melisandre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child

There was a tick layer of dirt on her feet, but since the whole of the temple’s floor was only pressed dirt, she decided to ignore it. Candles on every wall, casting shadows, from big to small. Her own shadow walked by her side on the walls, like a sister, sometimes bigger and protective, sometimes smaller and in need of her bravery.

It could have been a month or an year, she wasn’t sure anymore, but this was her home now, and all she had, was what she could see in the flames. People danced between red and yellow, cried when in blue fire, making war when all light was gone and there was only her shadow to keep her company.

People grew old around her, and all she could do was look up to their wrinkled faces and dead eyes as the funeral pyres were lit. The smell of burning flesh used to sting her nose and water her eyes, the same way that the cold wind bit her flesh. Nothing mattered anymore. She wasn’t the little girl that was sold at the red steps of the temple, she was the temple itself.

God was in her and with her, whispering calming words in her ears, demanding strength and courage from his champion of light. Her tears washed away the ashes of the dead from her face, and the smell of the sea called her beyond a wordless tale. Her future was all around her, and all she had to do was lear how to read it.


End file.
